eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Keegan Butcher-Baker
Keegan Baker made his first appearance on 9 January 2017 and he is the son of Karen Taylor and Mitch Baker. Keegan is about looks, for him style is everything and he loves to be center of attention. If you don't know Keegan, then he is trouble with a capital T but underneath he is a very sensitive boy, you have just got to see through the hard guy act first. Storylines Once Keegan moves to Walford, he becomes friends with Shakil Kazemi. He then damages Louise Mitchell's mobile phone to show off, later he texts Louise an invite to Shakil's party as Keegan feels bad for making her upset. At the party Keegan shows Shakil a video of one of his fellow student named Callie undressing. He tells Shakil he is going to send it to everyone in Walford High School because she did not invite him to her party. After all this commotion Keegan was arrested along with his mother Karen Taylor. Keegan goes to Madison Drake's birthday party were Alexandra D'Costa and Madison spike Louise's drink making her cough blood. Keegan doesn't become worried until he releases its serious. Louise's eyes then roll into the back of her head and her best friend Bex Fowler rushes over and demands to know how long Louise has been like this. Bex keeps talking to Louise to try and keep her alive and stable- this works and the ambulance arrives just in time. A week later Keegan makes up a rumor he slept with Louise and tells her that he knows all about the birthmark on her bum. Louise freaks out as she can't remember anything about having sex with Keegan and immediately thinks it's rape - which it isn't. Louise confides in Bex that she thinks Keegan raped her and Bex forces Louise to tell her stepmother Sharon Mitchell. Keegan was arrested once again and forced to tell the truth to Louise - that he only new about the birthmark because Sharon's ten year old son Denny had told him about it and he didn't mean to make Louise upset and he apologises to her. Karen finds out that Keegan only did that because he likes Louise. Keegan's sister Bernadette Taylor fell pregnant with a baby baby girl named Belle - who was stillborn. After Belle's birth, Keegan attended a ceremony at the Allotment to remember his niece along side his mother Karen Taylor, brother Keanu Taylor and Belle's dad Callum. Keegan then went to punch Callum but Keanu stopped him and Keegan cried and said he could of helped the baby. Callum and Bernadette then reveled that they had already picked out a name for the baby, which was "Belle" and everyone remembered the baby as "Belle Taylor". At school, Keegan gets mad when everyone thinks he won't do well in his test, so he throws a brick through a teachers car - which makes the alarm go off in the car and causing the teacher to run outside. Bernadette runs outside and when she realises what he has done she tells him he's stupid. The teacher then tells Keegan to go into her office but Bernadette takes the blame for him so Keegan can do his test. Due to her doing this, she got suspended from school. On Halloween, Keegan attends Louise and Bex's Halloween party alongside Shakil and Louise's boyfriend Travis Law-Hughes. They are then forced by Karen to include Bernadette in their plans - which nobody is happy about. Keegan and Shakil then tell scary ghost story's to make people jump and Keegan freaks Louise out by using a scar covered mask and Travis goes mad with Keegan but Louise breaks up the fight. She then runs in the other room and Bex goes after her. Bernadette calls Keegan an idiot and he tells her to shut up. Keegan then begins to look at pictures of Louise and smiles but he later becomes jealous when Louise starts to hang around Hunter Owen who later becomes her boyfriend. Keegan then sees Hunter sitting by him self on a chair so goes over to see him and Hunter confides in Keegan that it's the day his dad died. They then start to chat but Keegan leaves to give Hunter some time to himself after seing Louise and Bex walking towards them. Bernadette then began to play chess with Ted Murray. Keegan teased Bernadette about this over again - especially when she started a Chess club at school which no one attended. Bernadette later befriended the beautiful and sassy Tiffany Butcher - who is Bex's cousin. Tiffany became upset when her sister Whitney wanted to send her to Milton keenes to live with their mum Bianca and Keegan saw her sitting crying on a bench at the park and went over to her. He told her that the police had found baby Harley and she told Keegan that it was her fault that they lost him. Keegan then went to hold Tiffany's hand but she rejected him. Gallery Keegan_(9_January_2017).jpg|Keegan Baker (9 January 2017) Keegan Baker Promo (2017).jpg|Keegan Baker Taylor Family (2017).jpg|Taylor Family keegan.jpg|Keegan And Shakil eastenders-keegan-baker-louise-mitchell.jpg|Keegan Baker and Louise Mitchell Keegan-Baker-in-EastEnders-978168.jpg Kegan Baker's 16th Birthday (22 September 2017) .jpg|Keegan Baker's 16th Birthday (22 September 2017) Keegan Baker (2 October 2017).jpg|Keegan Baker (2 October 2017) Bernie Taylor and Keegan Baker (22 February 2018).jpg|Bernie Taylor and Keegan Baker (22 February 2018) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Taylor Family (2017) Category:Students Category:Villains Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:2017 Arrivals Category:Current Characters